Many conventional outdoor seating options can be cumbersome to transport and store. In addition, many outdoor seating options are uncomfortable to use for extended periods of time. Thus, there is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with conventional outdoor seating options. These needs and other needs can be satisfied by the articles, compositions, and methods of the present disclosure.